Narcissus
by Cookies and Ink
Summary: Even though hours had passed since the incident, Hermione could still hear the way he had screamed it. She could almost believe that the ricochet was deliberate, that the little ferret had aimed directly at her if she didn't know that even he wasn't that skilled. No one could be.


**A/N:** All prompts and challenges are listed below so as not to give anything away.

Word Count: 1038

* * *

 **Narcissus**

" _Densaugeo!"_

Even though hours had passed since the incident, Hermione could still hear the way he had screamed it. She could almost believe that the ricochet was deliberate, that the little ferret had aimed directly at her if she didn't know that even he wasn't that skilled. No one could be.

Still, as she sat on the edge of the bed, Hermione couldn't help but replay every single insult in her mind. _Molar mouth, buck-tooth beaver, buck-tooth know-it-all_. Honestly, Malfoy had picked on her teeth even more often than he had her blood status and now he had gotten the ultimate revenge.

Without really realising it, her hand closed around the handle of the silver mirror that Madam Pomfrey had left on the bedside cabinet. Charmed mirrors were something of a wonder. The picture was so rich in colour and high definition that Hermione almost felt she was looking at someone else — another version of herself made flesh. The striking difference, however, was of course the walrus-like tusks stretching from her mouth.

She looked almost monstrous.

"The numbing cream will take effect soon, Miss Granger, and then we may proceed."

Hermione dropped the mirror as if it had burned her, letting it fall back onto the bedside table as Madam Pomfrey bustled past. By sheer force of habit, she smiled at the busy matron — or at least tried to. Even with the effects of the numbing cream starting to take effect, her mouth throbbed around the over-sized teeth and Hermione felt something close to shame wash over her.

Despite the constant noise and being surrounded by people, Hermione felt rather alone. Her mind drifted again to the moment it had all happened and her thoughts snagged, as they always did, on the bully Malfoy who lived to torment those he deemed inferior.

This was not the first time he had targeted her and her friends, and it wouldn't be the last. Her parents had always taught her to stand up to bullies and for what she believed in, but all her righteous preaching and time on the moral high ground had bought her nothing but more torment. This was their fourth year at school and nothing she had done so far had dissuaded Malfoy from targeting them. Perhaps it was time for a change of tactics.

Revenge. Would that work? Hermione wasn't sure. Did Draco have enough of a heart to be affected by anything and could Hermione really bring herself to tarnish her own reputation by sinking to such a repugnant level? Surely there was a time and place for everything? People would applaud, rather than judge her — like they had when she'd punched him in the face last year. She'd been a hero that day. But that had been very spur of the moment; would something far more calculated make her worse?

It was at times like these that Hermione drew on people who were far wiser than she. Who had lived longer and learnt more than she could hope to in 14 years? Ursula Le Guin had said that to light a candle is to cast a shadow. If life was considered light, then every living person had a dark side. What would it be like to indulge in it a little? It would surely make her happier, and those around her. Though Aristotle claimed that happiness lies in virtuous activity — and revenge is certainly not virtuous. She sighed; not even her reading showed her the way.

Hermione considered the sort of revenge that would actually affect Malfoy. He had a strange sort of relationship with his father, desperately trying to prove to the cold man that he was worth something — it was almost sad. She thought about using that against him but decided against it. She was brave and courageous, not cruel.

She thought about targeting his popularity amongst the Slytherins. Perhaps something humiliating in front of the whole school. Turning his hair red and gold would be rather amusing and she could make it almost permanent. But then that rang with the childish edge of something that the Weasley twins would do and certainly not something Hermione Jean Granger should do.

So many options, but not one that would really fit. Nothing that would stay true to herself and her own beliefs. Scenery is fine, but human nature is finer, as Keats said. A poet, of course, but no form of literature was inferior to Hermione. Even if philosophy was more logical. She needed to pay homage to her own nature, and that was not revengeful.

No, Hermione decided, she would continue to do what she knew best. To be herself in every way and continue to fight for what was right in the right way. If that meant putting up with a ferret for a few more years, then so be it. All would be right in the end and she would retain her moral dignity in the process.

"Right then, Miss Granger. That should have been more than enough time for the numbing cream to take effect." Madam Pomfrey bustled forward and sat on the chair by Hermione's bedside. She drew her wand and with a finger gently prodded around Hermione's cheeks and lips. "Can you feel that?"

Hermione shook her head no and earned a hard smile from the straight-laced woman. "Good, then we'll begin."

The process was fairly straightforward and painless. Madam Pomfrey shrunk Hermione's teeth down to fit back into her mouth so she could speak once again without difficulty and then began to ask her direction to return them to the way they once were.

Hermione held the silvery mirror up and looked at herself. The image was once again familiar. There were her unruly curls, her small nose, the smattering of freckles and even familiar again were her teeth — slightly crooked and oversized.

It was important to stay true to herself, but surely the inside wouldn't mind a slightly more normal outside? A simple change to remove a weapon from Malfoy's arsenal.

"Oh, not quite, Madam Pomfrey," Hermione said with a slight slur from the numbness. "The spell must have knocked them crooked. They were straight, and a bit smaller."

* * *

 **Prompts:**

\- **Quidditch League Round 9**. Chaser 2 for the Montrose Magpies - (character) Hermione Granger. _Optional Prompts:_ (quote) "To light a candle is to cast a shadow."; (quote) "Scenery is fine - but human nature is finer." (word) rich

\- **Hogwarts Assignment #5** : Beauty Therapy. Task #3 - Write about someone trying to alter their appearance.

\- Character Appreciation: 13. [Restriction] Main character must be a muggleborn

\- Disney Challenge: C4 - Shere Khan - Write about someone out for revenge.

\- The Dark Lady's Diabolical Liar: 20. Write about being treated in a subhuman manner

\- Book Club: The Queen: (plot point) being trapped- in any sense, (emotion) vengeful, (action) judging someone

\- Showtime: The Music of the Night - (word) Sensation

\- Amber's Attic: 5. "Speak because your voice is currency. And their comfort is not worth your silence."

\- Lyric Alley: First you get hurt, then you feel sorry

\- Lo's Lowdown: D2. "If you look for the light, you can often find it. But if you look for the dark, that is all you'll ever see." - Iroh

\- Bex's Basement: 1. Matilda - Write about someone getting revenge.

\- Film Festival: 4. Setting: Doctor's Office/Waiting room/hospital

\- Back to School: 3. (word) Learning


End file.
